


a candy apple and a giant teddy bear

by chrobins



Series: Christmas Gifts 2015 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Festivals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5534891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yachi and Tsukki are newly dating and Yamaguchi devises a plan to get them to be alone for the night~</p>
<p>just fluffyness <3</p>
<p>for <a href="http://twitter.com/hagkyo">lav</a> as a holiday gift :]</p>
            </blockquote>





	a candy apple and a giant teddy bear

Dating was not a word that Tsukishima understood very much. It wasn’t exactly how he would describe his relationship with Yachi. Sure, they had admitted that they maybe liked each other more than friends, but they didn’t go on dates or hold hands...that kind of stuff was embarrassing for the both of them. And being teased by the volleyball club was bad enough...he didn’t want anyone else to cause himself or Yachi any more harm than they already did.

 

But, with Yamaguchi’s bright idea, somehow the two of them ended up at a local festival adorned in festive yukatas, alone. It was supposed to be a team bonding event, but their team had ditched them to give the awkward pair some alone time. “U-um, Tsukishima-kun! Should we...go find them?” Yachi asked, heart racing, eyes sparkling up at the taller blonde.

 

“Tch.” Tsukishima cursed under his breath. “Leave them be; they’re a loud and annoying bunch. It would probably be better if we didn’t.” He looked down at Yachi and fully took in her appearance, her hair braided  all around to the back, a few curls poking behind her ears, the way her lips shimmered and sparkled, probably some kind of lip gloss, and how the yukata was bright, pink and blue hues swirling into flowery patterns...how was Tsukishima supposed to deal with that? It was totally unfair.

 

The crowd around them began to thicken and Tsukishima worried he’d lose Yachi considering how small she was and how easily frightened she’d be. “Here.” The taller blonde took her hand gently (he’d learn to be more cautious and delicate with her when he had pulled her out of the way of an incoming ball and ended up bruising her wrist in the process; he beat himself up over it for weeks). “Stay close.”

 

Yachi felt herself being pulled closer to the male’s side, feeling his warm hand in her own. His hand was huge compared to hers, nearly covering her entire hand with just his palm. She could feel the callouses on his hand, the countless practices, the heavy blocks and spikes carved into his hand. Her cheeks heated at the thought and she squeezed his hand even tighter. The top of her head couldn’t even reach his shoulder, so she was constantly looking up at him. There were so many things she noticed from that angle, so many things that made her fall for the tall blonde even more.

 

As they were walking in the busy street, out of the corner of her eye, Yachi spotted a shooting game with various prizes in the back. And the giant, golden, fluffy teddy bear that sat as one of the prizes caught Yachi’s eye. “Ah, a teddy bear!” She exclaimed, eyes sparkling with joy at the prospect of holding the fluffy animal. Tsukishima looked at Yachi, looked to where her glittering gaze was directed, and eyed the giant plush that caught her eye.

 

“Do you want it?” Tsukishima inquired, not really raising a brow at the gesture; in fact, he thought the giant bear would suit her. Yachi’s face turned into a bright red candy apple and she shook her head so wildly that Tsukishima feared she would shake it right off her spine.

 

“Ah! Ah ah no, that’s okay! I’m not very good at those games! Besides, I only brought enough money for food and candy apples!” Yachi smiled, though she was sweating a little as she tried to steer Tsukishima away from teddy bear and to the fun of the festival. 

 

They had bumped into Yamaguchi, Kiyoko, and Sugawara who had broken off from their group to explore. Once Kiyoko saw the blonde manager, she swooped in and took her friend away, giving a knowing wink to Tsukishima before they went off. Sugawara disappeared, probably trying to find Yachi again, and Yamaguchi was left with his best friend. “So...how are you and Yachi-san?” Tsukishima clicked his tongue and turned away.

 

“Fine. Now stop talking and follow me.” Tsukishima grunted, walking back into the crowd as his freckled friend followed him, a little worried. The blonde searched through the crowds, the endless stalls until he found what he was looking for. Yamaguchi stood a bit behind the blonde as he fished out his wallet and handed some coins to the vendor before taking a toy gun and started shooting. Yamaguchi was curious as to why his best friend wanted to play a shooting game; that kind of thing never interested Tsukishima before.

 

Yamaguchi watched as Tsukishima nearly gave his entire wallet worth of change and he wondered what he was trying so desperately to win. “A teddy bear? Why do you want a...OH!” Yamaguchi smiled wide like he discovered one of the blonde’s deepest secrets. “It’s for Yachi isn’t it?” Tsukishima froze at the accusation. “That’s surprisingly cute of you, Tsukki!”

 

“Yamaguchi, be quiet.” Tsukishima warned before taking final aim and hitting the target that won him the prize he just spent nearly three thousand yen to get. He took the bear in his arms; it was already kind of awkward for him to hold...he wondered how Yachi would manage. And as if on cue as he thought of her, he heard her cheery voice and watched as Yachi and Kiyoko neared them. Kiyoko spotted him first, wide-eyed at the start from carrying the extra large teddy bear he was holding, but her features softened into a smile knowingly.

 

It took a while for Yachi to spot her tall boyfriend (she was still too afraid to use that word), but when she did see Tsukishima, her face lit up in a way that made Tsukishima’s heart beat wildly and his cheeks hotter than usual on a summer night. When she noticed the massive stuffed bear in his hands, her cheeks turned red. “Ah, did you win that?”

 

The blonde nodded as she walked over while Yamaguchi and Kiyoko took their leave, smiling at Tsukishima and giving him thumbs up. Tsukishima adjusted his glasses, embarrassed, before holding the bear out for Yachi. “Yeah...I got it for you. I know you really wanted it so…” Yachi’s eyes lit up brighter than fireworks ever could and she was nearly bouncing with happy energy. But it didn’t last long before she turned nervous again.

 

“Oh, Tsukishima-kun, thank you! You didn’t spend a lot of money on it, did you? It was probably very hard to do…” Tsukishiam scoffed.

 

“I won it in one try.” The blonde lied, letting her take a hold of it. Tsukishima couldn’t hold back a chuckle. “It’s so much bigger than you...it looks like it’s swallowing you.” His laugh nearly brought tears to his eyes, and Yachi couldn’t stop staring, amazed at such a lovely sound coming from the otherwise snarky teen’s mouth, and how his smile looked genuine and sweet, Her heart squeezed as his reaction as she held onto the bear even tighter,

 

“I think I’m going to name my new friend Kei.” Tsukishima nearly choked on his own saliva at such a statement. “I’ll get him some glasses and some strawberry accessories and it will look just like you!” Tsukishima adjusted his glasses, looking away in hopes of Yachi not seeing his red cheeks; how could such a childish thing, those happy words...how could they make him so undeniably happy? “Hey, Tsukishima, can you lean down for a second?” She asked, brown eyes twinkling up at him; how could he ignore such a request.

 

Once he was low enough, Yachi smiled, stood on her tippy toes, and kissed his cheek despite being extremely shy about it. “Thank you very much, Tsukishima-kun. I promise I’ll return the favor with some strawberry cake, or something like that.” Yachi smiled, red cheeks and slightly runny nose, everything that made her Yachi, everything that made Tsukishima reach for her hand and lace their fingers together, everything that put a small, genuine smile on his face, everything that made him proud to walk through crowds holding her hand, proud enough to be one the who brings joy onto her smile and her bright, pink cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!


End file.
